Nature's Luck
by Kuragome
Summary: hey, It's Takuya and Zoe


Okay if you haven't seen digimon frontier this will seem a little strange... But deal with it! Okay Koji has long black hair in a ponytail, with a bandana covering his head, he wears dark blue jeans, a yellow shirt and a dark blue jacket Covering it, with yellow stripes on the sleeves. Zoe has long blonde hair with a pinkish purplish hat, a blue and white short sleeved striped shirt, with a pinkish purplish vest and skirt. JP has short dark brunette hair, he wears a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, and he's not exactly skinny. Tommy has short brown hair; he always wears a huge orange hat on his head, a white T-shirt, with blue outlined sleeves, and yellowish orangish pants. Takuya wears goggles on top of a brown turned around cap, a yellowish shirt with a red vest on top, and dark green pants.  
  
The digidestined walked, thick layers of trees and plants surrounded them.  
  
Zoe tripped over a tree root, and huffed out some air "I know I should've brought different shoes "she stated Takuya bit his lip so he wouldn't roll over laughing, he looked down at her  
  
"Geez Zoe I think you blonde roots are growing into your brain! "Zoe sat up  
  
"That's not funny Takuya! "She screamed at him Takuya smiled, "Are you sure? It sure seemed funny to me "JP frowned at him  
  
"Hey! She could've twisted her ankle! "He yelled at him, Takuya nodded  
  
"I know, sorry Z "He apologized, Zoe smiled  
  
"That's okay "And with that they kept on walking.  
  
Koji was ahead of the group, he sighed and looked up at the canopy of trees surrounding them from above ' There's no way anything could brake through those trees, this would be a good camping spot ' He looked back at Takuya, who was yawning  
  
"I think we should camp here for tonight "He said, Takuya looked at JP, Zoe, and Tommy  
  
"What do ya'll think? "He asked  
  
Zoe looked at the trees, "I agree with Koji "  
  
JP looked at Zoe "Uh, ya... Same here "He said  
  
Tommy smiled, "I think it's a good idea too "He said  
  
Takuya sighed, "All right then, we'll stay here for tonight "He started to lay out some leaves, JP and Tommy went for firewood, and Koji and Zoe looked for something to eat.  
  
Koji sat down to look at some berries, Zoe came up behind him  
  
"Are those eatable? "She asked, Koji shrugged  
  
"Only one way to find out "He said  
  
He picked one up and popped it in his mouth, Zoe gasped  
  
Koji looked at her, "what? "He asked Zoe shook her head, "nothing, it's just that if those had been poisonous you could've died "She explained  
  
Koji rolled his eyes, "well then we just won't pick these, how about that? "Zoe smiled  
  
"Okay then I feel much better "Koji stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants  
  
"Well, we need to find something to eat or we're going to starve "He said  
  
Everyone met back at camp, and ate some apples that Koji and Zoe found Then lay down to go to sleep.  
  
Koji yawned and lay down, ' Man I'm exhausted! ' He took off his jacket and draped it over himself for a blanket, then he felt pain in his stomach He grabbed it, and clenched his teeth.  
  
Zoe was getting ready to go to sleep, when she heard Koji start to shift around. She stood up and walked to where he laid  
  
She nudged him, "Koji, are you okay? "she whispered She rolled him over and saw beads of sweat rolling of his face, and she could tell his breath was light and weak She gasped, and shook him, "Koji! Are you all right!... Koji ANSWER ME!!! " She screamed  
  
Takuya sat up, "Zoe, can you kind of keep it down? "Then he saw the worried expression on her face "Zoe, what's wrong? "He asked.  
  
A tear escaped her eye, "It's Koji... He won't wake... up "She said trying not cry.  
  
Takuya ran over to them, and shook Koji "Koji, WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!! "Zoe looked at him  
  
"I've all ready tried to wake him... He won't answer me, you don't think he's... "  
  
Takuya shook his head, "C'mon this is Koji we are talking about here... He wouldn't just roll over and die "  
  
Zoe nodded, "I... know... "  
  
JP and Tommy woke up and ran over them, "Hey, what's wrong with Koji?" Tommy asked  
  
JP nodded, "Ya, what's up with beast boy? "He asked  
  
Zoe turned her head away from them, "He's dying", she mumbled  
  
Tommy shook his head, "N... no... Koji can't... He just can't... "  
  
JP just stared at her, "you... Can't be serious! "He yelled, Zoe nodded "Unfortunately... " Koji   
  
Koji struggled to wake up, but it pained him to even move so he could do nothing but whither away  
  
He heard the sounds of Zoë's muffled crying, and Takuya's yelling along with Tommy's sniffles and JP's shuffling feet  
  
' I'm not dead; I refuse to lay here and die! ' He told himself, that's when he heard another voice in his head  
  
' You truly want to live? ' The voice asked, ' Yes! ' He thought  
  
The voice sighed ' I see, what is your name young man? ' It asked  
  
' My name is Koji ' he thought back  
  
The voice was silent for a moment, then it sighed ' Oh, so you are the legendary warrior of light, am I correct? ' It asked  
  
' Yes, you are correct ' he replied  
  
' Okay then, I will come to your friends, and tell them what's wrong with you ' she said, and then it was silent again Everyone else   
  
Zoe look at Takuya, "So, now what do we do? "She asked  
  
Takuya sighed and looked to Koji's form in front of them, "Well, I don't kn- "  
  
"Wait, hold everything! "said a voice.  
  
They turned around to see a digimon, she looked like a human, but she had long stringy green hair decorated with pink flower petals, With a grass skirt and top with flowers on it, lime green sandals, and light pink eyes, along with a satchel tied on her skirt.  
  
She looked at Koji, "Ahh, so this must be the warrior of light "She said tilting her head, JP looked at her  
  
"Who are you? "He asked  
  
The digimon looked to him, "Oh, excuse me for being so rude! "she apologized, "My name is Petalmon, healer of the sick and wounded, and Protector of the forests. "She said bowing  
  
Zoe stood up and smiled, "do you think you can help Koji? "She asked  
  
Petalmon returned her smile, "But of course... But first can you tell me anything that he might've done to cause this action? "She asked  
  
Tommy, JP, and Takuya all shook their heads, but Zoe just stared at the ground. "Zoe? "Zoe looked up at Takuya,  
  
"I know what happened... "She said  
  
Everyone stared at her, "You see, when Koji and I went to go get food he ate a berry to see if it was okay for everyone else... "She explained  
  
Petalmon looked at Koji, "The berries must've been poison", She said  
  
Zoe nodded, "I didn't see it before... And now because I made that mistake... He's going to die... "  
  
Petalmon put her hands on her hips, "excuse me, did you forget who I am? " She sat next to Koji and took off her satchel, and began to dig through it Then she pulled a white pill out. "Okay, ummm, Zoe! I need you to get some water even if he's unconscious he won't eat this "  
  
Zoe nodded and ran quickly away to find water, Takuya looked at Petalmon, " Uh, exactly what is that? "  
  
Petalmon smiled, "It's a type of drug called Amp, it helps you fall asleep when I'm busy doing the operation, and considering how tired he looks , He should fall like a rock "  
  
Takuya looked at it, "Umm, what's it taste like? "He asked  
  
Petalmon smiled, "well it's suppose to taste like maple syrup, but personally I think it tastes like sap "  
  
Takuya nodded, "oh, so that's why he won't eat it? "She nodded  
  
"Yap, you nailed it"She said winking at him.  
  
Zoe came back with water bouncing in her hat, "I got him some water!"She yelled  
  
She gave her hat to Petalmon, "Why thank you Zoe", She said  
  
She took the hat, then rolled Koji on his back She put the pill in his mouth, and his nose began to scrunch up, he was going to spit it out but Petalmon put her hand over his mouth Until he swallowed the pill.  
  
She removed her hand, and Koji began to spit, she carefully spilled some water out of the hat and into his mouth.  
  
Then she gave the hat back to Zoe, Zoe looked at Koji and asked, "will he be all right?"  
  
Petalmon sighed, "It's to early to tell now, but I think he'll make it"she said with a smile  
  
Petalmon worked on Koji while everyone was asleep, she smiled at him "You can open your eyes now Koji, it's just you and me " She whispered.  
  
Koji slowly opened his eyes, only a bit though; Koji turned his head to get a better view of the digimon taking care of him  
  
He blinked, "H-who... Are you? "He asked in a hoarse voice  
  
Petalmon smiled, "I'm Petalmon, and I've been taking care of you for quite some time now, it's about time you woke up "she replied  
  
Koji looked around, "well everyone's okay, that's good "he said  
  
Petalmon giggled, "Oh, trying to change the subject are we? "  
  
Koji sighed, "Well at least they'll sleep peacefully tonight "he said closing his eyes  
  
Petalmon put her hands on her hips, "Peacefully! Ha, they've all been worried sick about you! "She yelled, but she did it quiet enough not to Wake everyone up.  
  
Koji opened his eyes, "They... Have? "He asked  
  
Petalmon nodded, then smiled, "especially Zoe... "She whispered  
  
Koji frowned at her, "I don't care what she thinks... "He said  
  
Petalmon giggled again, "Then how come your face is burning up? "She stated  
  
Koji grabbed his face, and turned away from her, "My face isn't burning up! "He yelled  
  
Petalmon giggled again, "Well sure you're a legendary warrior, but you still don't know how to handle girls "She said  
  
Koji looked at her, "Look I thank you for the help, but you can go now " he said frowning  
  
Petalmon frowned back at him, "Well I guess I don't deserve a thank you", She said while standing up  
  
She was about to jump, but she looked back at him "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be alive, oh ya I don't expect at least a little sign of Gratitude! "She screamed, then she jumped into the night.  
  
Koji rolled his eyes, "Oh please... I could've helped myself "He mumbled  
  
Zoe yawned; she was so tired but she couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk.  
  
She sat down by a river and watched it; "Ah, looks like I'm not the only one up, "Said a voice behind her  
  
She turned around to see Takuya, she smiled, "come and sit with me", she said  
  
Takuya sat down next to her and sighed, "It's beautiful isn't it? "He asked Zoe nodded, "Ya, I always loved to watch rivers in Italy, they were the most beautiful ones, well I think they were anyway", she said smiling  
  
Takuya smiled back, "I guess you liked staying in Italy for two years, huh? "  
  
She nodded again, "Yeah I guess you're right "she sighed, laid on her back, and scrunched up her nose" It's to bad we can't see the stars " She said  
  
Takuya lay down beside her, "Why would you want to see the stars? "He asked  
  
Zoe shrugged, "I dunno, I just feel like looking at the stars tonight " She said closing her eyes, "It would remind me of home, that's all... "She said Tears started to drop out of her closed eyes, "I just want to go back home, and we've already defeated Cheribemon and Lucemon, so why do we have To stay? "She asked  
  
Takuya sat up and looked at her, "I don't know Zoe, but I bet we all just want to go home- "Zoe sat up and buried her face in his shirt", oh, Takuya... I just want to go home, that's all... "  
  
Takuya was stunned, but he patted her back, "It's okay Z, we'll figure out a way back home "She looked up at him with tears dropping out of her eyes  
  
"But, how? "She asked, Takuya looked at her  
  
"I don't know Zoe, but we will, even I want to go home "He explained  
  
Zoe nodded, "Do you promise? "  
  
Takuya sighed, but then nodded back, "Ya, I promise", He said smiling at her  
  
Zoe returned his smile, and then she began to blush  
  
Takuya blinked, "What's wrong? "He asked  
  
Zoë's blush darkened, "Umm, Takuya..."  
  
Takuya looked at his hands, and realized that they were wrapped around her.  
  
His face turned a wild red, and he immediately let go of her  
  
Zoe scooted away from him, and he stood up, "Umm... I'm going to g-go back to c-camp "he said while walking away  
  
Zoe stood up also, and watched him leave, ' C'mon Zoe, what are you doing? Well you better catch him ' she thought She sighed, "Takuya wait! "  
  
Takuya froze, ' now what does she want, and why did I do that? ' She ran to him  
  
"It's not good to walk alone..."she explained, ' Oh, you idiot! Is that the best excuse you can come up with? ' Zoe thought to herself  
  
Takuya shrugged, "Okay... "He to didn't know what he was doing  
  
Zoe walked by his side, neither of them talked on the way to camp, Takuya stopped walking ' I sensed something move, and it wasn't Zoe' he thought  
  
Zoe blinked, "Takuya, what is it? "She asked  
  
Takuya looked around, "I don't know, but best be on your guard "He said  
  
Zoë looked around to, but she saw nothing either. That's when something lunged itself at her... 


End file.
